The present invention relates to a safety screen for skylights, roof openings, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved mounting bracket system for securing the screening material in the proper position around the opening or skylight.
The Occupational Safety and Health Act (OSHA) general industry standards require that every skylight floor opening and hole shall be guarded by a standard skylight screen or a fixed standard railing on all exposed sides. The skylight screens must be capable of withstanding a load of at least 200 pounds applied perpendicularly at any one area of the screen. The construction of the grill work with openings must be not more than four inches long or of slat work with openings not more than two inches wide with length unrestricted. These limitations strictly limit the construction alternatives available.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 354,817 and 5,237,788 illustrate existing skylight screens which comply with OSHA's strict requirements. Working on roof openings normally occurs in hard to reach locations or in close confines. It is extremely difficult to assemble multiple piece assemblies in these locations. U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,788 is extremely complex in its construction and requires considerable expense to construct. It is particularly difficult to assemble.
U.S. Patent No. Des. 354,817 provides a good, safe construction but requires welding skills to permanently secure the grid work to the side brackets. Again, placement and use of welding equipment at the work site makes attachment difficult.
The present invention is less costly to manufacture and requires only a wrench and screw driver to safely mount the screen over a skylight. It should therefore be understood that the present invention is a considerable improvement in the art.